Vortioxetine is chemically known as 1-[2-(2, 4-Dimethyl-phenylsulfanyl)-phenyl]-piperazine. Vortioxetine is a new antidepressant that has been approved for the treatment of Major Depressive Disorder (MDD) by FDA and EMEA under the trade name of Brintellix®.

It was intended to have combined effects on multiple 5-HT receptors and on the serotonin transporter. The combination of 5-HT3 and 5-HT7 receptor antagonism, 5-HT1B receptor partial agonism, 5-HT1A receptor agonism, and serotonin transporter inhibition have been shown in recombinant cell lines.
PCT application WO2003029232 by Lundbeck discloses compounds which are useful in the treatment of an affective disorder, including depression, anxiety disorder. The preparation of vortioxetine is described in example 1e with 17% yield.
PCT application WO2007144005 by Lundbeck discloses crystalline vortioxetine and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts in its crystalline form and various methods for the preparation of Vortioxetine by using compounds A, B and C in presence of base and Pd catalyst.

Wherein X=Cl, Br and I, R=H or protecting group;
PCT application WO2013102573 by Lundbeck claims a process for the preparation of vortioxetine by using compound I, II and III
wherein X=Halogen, R=H or metal ion, R′=Protecting group.
PCT application WO2014161976 by Lek pharmaceuticals claims novel intermediates of the formulae
and their use in preparation of vortioxetine.
PCT application WO2014191548 by Lek pharmaceuticals claims novel intermediates of the formula
wherein Q=S, SO or SO2; and LG=Leaving group;and their use in preparation of Vortioxetine without using Pd catalyst.
Though the process of manufacturing of Vortioxetine has been described in various applications, the present process is a novel approach by the inventors towards attaining significant cost effective method by using different starting material to give better yield.